


Better Than Fine

by vexbatch



Category: Marvel
Genre: Background AmeriKate, Engagement Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PDA, Pining, amerikate - Freeform, eventual dating, eventual winterhawk, everyone lives in the tower AU, fake date, kate is incorrigible, platonic hawkeyes, that was a terrible [read great] plan, who introduced kate and bobbi, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: Clint promised Kate he'd bring a plus one to her engagement party, but now he needs tofindone. Maybe Bucky will do him a favor? Maybe Clint's crush on Bucky won't be a problem for said favor?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	Better Than Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/gifts).



> This fic was made for [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust) as a mixture of the following prompts:  
> *fake dating  
> *team as family  
> *fluff of some sort
> 
> I hope you enjoy their shenanigans!

Clint leaned back in his chair at the kitchen counter, trying not to look at Bucky as he tapped the engagement party invite on his leg. 

“Listen, I just need Kate off my back, and, I don’t know.” Clint trailed off, feeling more self conscious by the moment. He _did_ have an actual crush on Bucky, but he couldn’t just ask the guy out. This was a convenient excuse to torture himself with close contact while not _actually_ asking him out. 

Which Kate had been pressuring him to do for _months_. Well, there was no reason to give in now, not just because they were having an engagement dinner for her and America. Certainly not because Natasha had also been pushing for them to start dating as soon as she figured out they both knew each other. 

It had only gotten worse after he’d explained to Natasha just how much he loved Bucky’s murder strut, how distracted he got every time they sparred. She'd laughed at first, but the next movie night, she'd shot him knowing glances every time Bucky's hand had brushed his in the popcorn bowl.

So clearly, this was the only option: faking a relationship so they would have the perfect excuse for these fucking formal ocassions, and so that the tabloids would stay fucking quiet. Clint had only given half a thought that the slow trickle of numbers slid his way in bars might stop, but while the hookups were nice, it really wasn’t what he was craving anymore.

He wanted something more. He wanted something real. He wanted _Bucky._

And thus, the impasse.

Bucky was still sitting there, patiently watching him as Clint meandered down his winding thoughts until he landed back at the man sitting in front of him. The unfairly gorgeous, well muscled, terrifying man before him that looked so fucking adorable snuggled in a sweater Steve had given him the year before. “You’re nice, and I don’t hate talking to you, and I seriously need Kate to stop riding my ass about being single. Okay?”

Clint tried and failed to ignore the hope fluttering around in his chest as Bucky thought it over. _This isn’t real_ , he chided himself. _Even if he says yes, he’s just doing you a favor as a friend._

“That’s not a bad idea,” was the eventual response. Clint tilted his head, a little shocked that Bucky hadn’t shot down the idea outright. “I mean, you’ve seen the puppy dog eyes Steve gives me every time some barista winks or whatever. It’s ridiculous; he’s actually talked about trying to set me up on a fucking dating site.” Bucky shuddered, and Clint had to agree that having Steve set up a dating profile for him sounded kind of terrible.

“Yeah, alright, so I can just RSVP us for Katie Kate’s wedding, and then we’ll get two people off our backs with one stone.” Clint resolutely ignored the fluttering in his stomach at the idea that Bucky might actually want to date him. _This is a fake date, so that Steve and Kate will lay off us. Fake, Barton, fake._

“Sounds good. I wonder if Nat’ll lay off as well.” James had gone back to idly scrolling his phone, but that comment caught Clint’s attention.

“She’s been bothering you too?”

“Eh, well, you know, as much as she does. Left the number for an escort service in my pocket.” James rolls his eyes. “Made sure to mark down the number of a particular person she thought I’d appreciate.”

Clint reached for his coffee to cover his surprise. “Yeah, she’s thoughtful like that. I’ll send you the info, alright?”

Bucky grunted in acknowledgment, already engrossed in some game or book or whatever. Clint almost wished he could ask JARVIS what Bucky was doing, but between the privacy screens on all Stark Phones, and the subroutine Tony had introduced after Clint had hacked into his phone to change the ringtones, Clint couldn't even use the AI to cheat.

Besides, he didn’t _like_ Bucky. He couldn’t. They were teammates, and friends, and Bucky had just agreed to this ridiculous favor to stop Kate from making collages of eligible men all over his walls. Clint pushed away from the table, wandering back to his rooms on autopilot before grabbing his favorite bow and heading to the range. 

This was ridiculous. They were just friends, and that was fine.

✧🟍✧✶✧🟍✧

The date eventually arrived, after dozens of texts from Kate about Clint’s mystery date, and Nat’s careful comments about Clint’s tie needing to match his date, and did he need dance lessons again? 

Apparently Steve had been on Bucky just as much, and they agreed it would be safer not to reveal anything until the party itself. Hopefully the attention would all be focused on America and Kate, with minimum conversations about who was on Clint’s arm that night. 

By the time Stark's borrowed limo pulled up at the upstate hotel, the parking lot was full, and it looked like everyone had vacated the lobby. Clint offered his hand to a startled Bucky, who took it with a curious look. 

Clint could feel an embarrassed flush start to creep up his neck as Bucky stood. _Obviously he didn't need your help, Barton, what are you doing-_

But then Bucky took Clint's elbow with a smile. "Might as well look the part, yeah?"

"Y-yeah," Clint managed, swallowing around the bright hopeful feeling that was swelling in his chest. "Guess we should head in."

The engagement party was an hour north of NYC, mostly so that America and Kate's east coast family could attend, since the wedding would be back out west where they lived. Kate had warned that Clint wouldn't know many people there, but he had it on good authority that Kate and Bobbi had gotten dangerously close since Clint and Bobbi’s divorce, so it wasn't much of a shock when they approached the ballroom to see Bobbi leaning against the entryway.

"Hey, you look half decent for once." Bobbi smiled at him, before glancing at Bucky. "Hi, I'm Bobbi Morse, used to be married to this one." She inclined her head at Clint as Bucky shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you-" Bucky returned, but there was a shriek from inside the ballroom before they could say much more. Glancing inside, there was a whirl of purple skirts before Clint was engulfed.

"Kate? Are you in there somewhere?" Clint swatted at a piece of crinoline that was threatening to strangle him, but then Kate was there, pushing the fabric away until he could see her standing there in front of him. "Oh fuck, Kate, you look amazing!"

And she did; purple ball gown, hair done up in an elegant twist, and grinning like she'd just been doused in puppies. "You came! You actually came!!"

"Of course I came! You're getting married!!" Clint wheezed as Kate squeezed him at that, but it meant he got an eyeful of Bobbi rolling her eyes and smiling, and Bucky chuckling and gesturing to the bar.

"Please," Clint mouthed, giving his best puppy eyes. That earned him another smile that had Clint's gut twisting, and Bobbi followed Bucky inside as Kat pulled back.

"I'm really really getting married!" Kate's face was bright and happy, and Clint had to laugh with how happy she looked.

"You really are! And you look amazing."

"And so does _your date,_ my God Clint, who is he? Did you bring an escort to my engagement party?" Kate had grabbed his hand at this point, dragging him until they could peer into the ballroom.

" _No_ , Kate, I didn't bring an escort to your engagement party; I'm not scared to come alone!"

"Okay, but look at him," and she gestured at the figure Bucky cut, leaning against the bar chatting with the bartender. It was downright _sinful_ how good he looked in that suit, and Clint was once again regretting the fact that he wouldn't be able to peel Bucky out of those clothes himself.

"You're alright to look at, but _wowza_."

Clint silently agreed; _wowza._

 _Fake date_ , he chided, _he's your friend._ "Don't worry, Katie-Kate, he's an honest to god date. We met at work, and hit it off."

She narrowed her gaze at him, clearly suspicious. "You met at work? Wait, do you mean-" and he could see the gears turning as she glanced back at Bucky. "Wait a fucking minute, is that the Winter Soldier? Bucky Barnes? Like, Captain America's old buddy that everyone thought was dead but, surprise, he's a super soldier instead? _That_ guy is your date?"

“Uhhh, yeah?” Clint could feel the flush creep up, and rubbed a hand against his neck. The public knew about the Winter Soldier now, knew he was part of the Avengers, but he usually got overlooked. Unfortunately, Clint hadn't accounted for the eyes and mind of Kate Bishop, PI and The Better Hawkeye. "Listen, if you could not make a big th-"

“Oh, like I would go all fangirl on him? You know me better than that." She grinned, punching his shoulder, and he felt the tension ease. "You coulda warned me though! And who knew his ass would look so good in those pants…” Kate continued to peer through the crowd at Bucky and his sinfully tight pants, and Clint had to stop himself from getting entranced again.

"Kate, focus, your fiance is over _there."_ Clint waved in America's direction, which managed to actually disturb Kate's attention for a moment.

Clint watched as Kate threw a glance in that direction, how her eyes stayed locked on America as the teasing left her face, replaced by a warm affection that something deep in Clint yearned for. He was _happy_ for Kate, and fuck knows he wouldn't ever date her. But he desperately wanted the soft smile of looking at someone who loved you back, the solid feeling of knowing exactly where you stood with who you chose to spend your life with.

Clint turned, unable to resist another look back at Bucky. It would be more than he knew how to put into words, being able to actually _be_ with Bucky, instead of this sham. For a dangerous moment, he let himself imagine it; Bucky bringing him his drink, leaning in for a soft kiss, talking to Kate about their plans for a life, being able to sling his arm around Bucky's waist with the knowledge that they were safe and happy and together….

But then Bucky was there in front of him, smile failing to mask the faint worry lines on his forehead as he offered Clint a drink. "You okay?"

 _Right_ . This was fake, this was a favor, this was his _friend._ Clint plastered a smile on, trying to remember that he was here for Kate and not himself, that this was just so she would stop worrying about him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," he added, lifting the drink before taking a sip.

Bucky nodded and smiled back, but there was still a too-watchful glint in his eye. Clint forced himself to turn away, and look at that, Kate's attention was riveted on him again. He groaned internally, suddenly wishing he _had_ actually come alone. 

"You too are disgustingly cute, gazing into each other's eyes and whatnot. Here, Clint," and she grabbed his wrist, tugging him along, "I need you to meet some people."

Clint threw a concerned glance over his shoulder, but Bucky just waved and smiled at him, as unhelpful as Natasha. _Great_.

✧🟍✧✶✧🟍✧

Being drug around by Kate wasn't actually that bad, and America's younger cousins had stolen most of his attention, glad to have an adult that wanted to play paper football and color with them.

Occasionally Clint would look around to see Bucky talking to Bobbi, or watching with amusement as Kate utterly failed to reenact her and America's engagement scene. At one point Clint could swear he saw Bucky watching him with a soft look in his eye, but when he looked again, Bucky was clearly flirting with one of America's friends from the city.

By the time dinner was announced, Clint was feeling much more stable, glad for the chance to have loosened up by hanging out with the kids. A few tables had been set for dinner and was laden with delicious smelling barbeque. Clint followed his nose, a little blond to everything else going on until a hand came down on his shoulder.

Turning with a pout already in place, expecting Kate or Bobbi, Clint froze when he realized it was _Bucky_ that had stopped him. Bucky smiled indulgently, nodding his head towards where Kate and America were already seated. "We're up there actually."

"Oh." Clint could feel a flush working up his cheeks, which was _dumb_ because this was his _friend_ that he _definitely did not have a crush on,_ and that he _worked with_ , and _why was this happening now,_ and and and-

The worried crease was making its way back to Bucky's forehead, so Clint leaned forward to brush a kiss onto Bucky's cheek, whispering a "thank you," before turning away.

He managed to make it halfway down the table before he could feel that super soldier heat at his back again, could feel the answering flush working its way back up his neck. Why had he kissed Bucky?

For the cover. Right. Fake boyfriend. That had been the deal. Cheek kissing and hand holding and fetching drinks. No lip kissing. No dancing. Those had been the rules. 

Clint found his seat still in a daze, sitting and glancing around before realizing that Bobbi was across the table from him. He gave her half a wave, internally wincing at the devastating tag team she and Kate would make when it came to hounding him, but then there was a warm hand squeezing his. Clint looked over to see Bucky there, smiling softly at him, trying to be reassuring and holding his hand.

He was so fucking good, and thoughtful. Clint didn't deserve a man like this, but he would enjoy playing at this relationship while he could. Clint smiled back, finally seeing some of that tension ease back out of Bucky's shoulders. Glancing away, Clint reached for the nearest dish, trying very hard _not_ to think about the broad line of Bucky's shoulders, or what they looked like when he was happy and laughing. 

The meal passed pleasantly enough; they were close enough to listen to Kate, but Clint let himself lapse on the edge of the conversation, only really responding when someone addressed him directly. 

The food was amazing, but just as dessert was being served, Clint glanced up the table to see a wicked glint in Kate's eye. “Shit,” Clint muttered. Bucky shifted next to him, squeezing his hand once, but it was a lot less reassuring when Kate was grinning like that at him.

“So Clint,” she started, and Clint forced a smile up at her. “The two of you are _completely_ adorable, but I haven’t seen you kiss him more than on the cheek since you’ve gotten here! Why is that?”

“Well-”

“You know, Kate,” and it was Bobbi’s turn to jump on him it seemed, Clint already feeling his face catch fire, “you’re absolutely right. I would say Clint’s shy but, well, we all know he’s anything but.” Bobbi’s gaze tracked over to Bucky, and Clint felt a twist of guilt in his stomach. “Are _you_ shy, Bucky?”

And then Bucky, the traitor, had the gall to respond with a smirk, “no ma’am, I don’t reckon I am.”

“W-wait,” because if Bucky was actually going to kiss him, Clint was pretty sure he was going to combust.

“Clint, would you indulge me?” And Kate was there, batting her eyes next to a quietly snickering America, who was apparently already in on Kate's shenanigans.

Clint rolled his eyes, hoping that the heat he was feeling hadn’t caused a visible flush. “Remind me why we’re friends again?”

“Because you love me, and because you know I’m a better shot than you.” She winked, and Clint groaned.

“Come on, kiss!” Kate enthused, wink turning into a grin.

Bucky was leaning in closer to his shoulder, Clint could feel the heat radiating off of him, close enough to touch, to kiss…

“Aren’t _you two_ supposed to be doing the kissing?” He gestured at America and Kate. “We’re supposed to clink our glasses or something until you guys furiously make out, right?”

But Kate had that sparkle in her eye that Clint had never quite worked out how to say no to, and he could _feel_ Bobbi’s gaze boring into him from across the table. Kate batted her eyes again, and added a “please?”

Clint sighed, shifting until he could see Bucky’s face. “We don’t have to,” Clint started, but Bucky was already shaking his head. 

“It’s okay,” Bucky replied, quiet enough that Clint barely heard it. Was he imagining things, or, in Bucky’s eyes, was there a glimmer of….mischief? 

A chorus of clinking glasses started up until they were surrounded by the noise, along with Kate chanting, “kiss, kiss, kiss.” Clint rolled his eyes, smiling at Bucky, but that was all he had time for before Bucky’s lips were on his. 

It was….soft, delicate in a way that surprised Clint into making a little noise. His lips parted briefly in surprise, and suddenly Bucky was there too, licking gently into his mouth. Clint sighed happily into the kiss, too dazed to properly return it before Bucky was pulling away.

Clint blinked owlishly over at him, confused as to why such a nice time had stopped, until Bucky grinned at him, then leaned around to call up to Kate. “Satisfied?”

“Greatly! Thank you, man who is probably undeserving of Clint.” Kate quipped back.

Rolling his eyes again, Clint turned back to face Kate. “He’s plenty deserving, Katie-Kate.” 

“I reserve judgement on that front. Alright! Time for cake!” And just like that, the party refocused, onto cake and conversations and cheering for the happy couple. As soon as he could, Clint reached down a hand to find Bucky’s hand, and squeezed. Bucky squeezed back, and Clint resolutely ignored the tingles that sent up his skin. 

The rest of the night passed in a haze, mostly chatting with people while avoiding the dance floor, light conversation with America while Kate and Bobbi plotted in a corner. Clint was a little checked out the entire time, tracing Bucky’s path whenever they were separated, falling a little more in love with every flick of his hair, with the way his head tipped back when he laughed, with the way he delicately gripped a champagne flute with the same hand that could flick a knife into a thousand different configurations before killing a HYDRA agent. 

Clint tugged on Bucky’s hand after around 5 songs, nodding towards the entrance. A look too quick to discern passed over Bucky’s face, but he just nodded and made their excuses. By the time they were drifting back to the elevator, Bucky punching in the floor for their rented room, Clint had to forcibly shake himself back into the present moment and murmur, “so, can we talk about that kiss?”

Bucky flashed him an incomprehensible look, but nodded. He wasn’t really smiling anymore, but he wasn’t frowning either, so there was that at least. 

Fuck. Clint really hoped he hadn’t messed everything up.

The rest of the elevator ride passed in silence, and the tension in Clint was mounting as Bucky unlocked their room, revealing a single bed that the valet had placed their suitcases next to. 

"Shit," Clint intoned softly. That just made this so much harder. What if the kiss was actually just a show, and Bucky didn't feel anything?

The door closed with an ominous _think, latch._ "Actually, we probably don't need to talk about anything." Clint walked backwards as he verbally backtracked until he bumped into the door. 

Bucky was casting a skeptical look at him, and cut him off before Clint could dig himself any deeper of a hole. "I actually wouldn’t mind talking about it, though I suppose I can’t stop you from bolting out the door.” Bucky sat on the bed with A Look, one that said ‘I see what you’re trying to do, and I’m not letting you get away with it.’

Clint sighed, ,discarding his plan to run out, and instead walking forward to sit next to Bucky on the bed. “You know you’re stealing Nat’s look.”

The incredulous eyebrow raised. “And what look is that?”

“The ‘you’re not getting away with that shit’ look.” Bucky scoffed as Clint pressed on. “Seriously, this must be what it’s like to have a disapproving mother, I swear. It’s un _fair_ for you to be this hot _and_ have the perfect judgmental stare _and_ have the best murder strut I’ve ever fucking seen.”

Bucky blinked at him for a moment, and Clint clapped a hand over his own mouth, far too late to avoid what he’d just admitted. “Sorry,” he mumbled around his hand, “sorry, that was-”

But then Bucky started fucking _laughing_ , which Clint really didn’t know what to do with, so he lowered his hand tentatively and waited for the giggles to pass. After a moment where Clint could feel his awkward embarrassment blistering, Bucky calmed down enough to manage words. “Okay, you can’t just be that fucking adorable, but run away when I try to tell you how much I like you.”

There was a flash of panic on Bucky’s face, but it was almost instantly replaced by the kind of determination that honestly sent a shiver down Clint’s spine. It took a minute, but finally the words registered with Clint’s brain and he flushed. “Wait, you...you like me?”

Bucky sighed, shifting to stare at the wall opposite them. “Yeah? I mean, you’re kind of gorgeous. And funny. And you-you fucking _get it_ , you don’t treat me like im gonna shatter, or like panic attacks are the end of the world or whatever. And, come on, you’re a pranking genius.”

Clint was definitely flushing at that, unable to keep up with all the praise. Instead, he reached out to gently turn Bucky’s face towards him and held him there. “Okay, but seriously. You are fucking hot, and suave in a way that is completely unfair. You know how to dance better than almost anyone I know, and you like to paint my nails, and you have a giant heart. I mean, you agreed to these shenanigans with me, and you’re always down to pull shit. You’re like, a comedy sniper, you know that? I love that you’re so fucking hilarious, but you have to fucking _listen_ to catch it. Fuck, Bucky, I-I like you too, okay? You’re kind of amazing.”

Bucky blinked at him, as though it wasn’t completely obvious that this is what Clint had been avoiding for weeks now. Clint opened his mouth, wondering if he should apologize, but hadn’t Bucky just admitted to feeling the same? Then why was he just staring at him? Wasn’t this the part where-

And just as Clint’s mind caught up that this was maybe the part where something else was supposed to happen, Bucky leaned forward and kissed him. This kiss was just as soft as the one downstairs, all butterflies and joy, but this time Clint only took a fraction of a second to return the kiss. 

It was sweet, and Clint reached a hand up to caress the back of Bucky’s neck as they sat there kissing like they had nothing better to do in the entire world. After so long that Clint actually thought he might run out of air, they parted, both panting a little. 

“Well, that is, that’s a very nice development.” Clint’s eyes sparkled, and Bucky tipped his head back in that delightful laugh again. “Oh, I’m never going to get tired of hearing that laugh.”

That gained him Bucky’s laser focused attention as the other man whispered, “Okay.” They just stared at each other for another moment, grinning goofily, before a devilish glint caught in Bucky’s eye. “You know, I’ll bet there’s still dancing downstairs if you wanted to witness some of my skills up close and personal.”

A laugh escaped Clint, and he leaned in to gently bump his forehead against Bucky’s. “Yeah, that sounds good. I mostly wanted to leave early because I couldn’t stand looking at your ass in these pants anymore without telling you how fucking delicious you look.”

It was Bucky’s turn to flush, which Clint felt deserved a little congratulations. He leaned forward and stole another kiss before standing, pulling Bucky up along with him. “Come on, some handsome fella promised me a dance, and I don’t want to leave him hanging!”

Bucky laughed again, a bright happy noise that thrilled through Clint again and again. He felt like he was floating all the way back down; he kept stealing glances at Bucky to make sure this was real, and laughing when their eyes caught. Just as they were about to stride back into the party, Clint gave into impulse and grabbed Bucky’s hand. It wasn’t new territory for their fake relationship, but now they were...well. Dating, probably. Kissing, definitely. Dancing, hopefully.

How he got so lucky, he would never know, but Bucky smiling at him and squeezing his hand was a memory he planned to hold onto for as long as he could. Clint grinned back, feeling like he might be made of sunshine at this particular moment, and he leaned in for another kiss.

It was dirtier than a kiss in a hotel hallway outside an engagement party had any right to be, but when they pulled away, they were both breathing heavier, and Clint loved the flushed, hungry look on Bucky's face.

"Dancing first," Bucky said, voice a hoarse whisper, "then _that_ later. Okay?"

"Okay." Clint couldn't help the dorky grin on his face as they re-entered the party, but he found he just didn't care anymore. He got to hold Bucky's hand and _mean_ it, he got to dance with him, and kiss him, and probably date him 

Kate threw a merry wave their way as they headed for the dance floor, and Clint made a note to wait a good long time before telling her what really happened that night. 

But then Bucky was taking his hand, leading him in a dance, and Clint let all his worries fall by the wayside.

This was better than fine; this was perfect.


End file.
